


Edensplitter

by Asthesia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asthesia/pseuds/Asthesia





	Edensplitter

,,Wo zur Hölle bin ich?“, war der erste Gedanke, der mir nach dem Aufwachen kam.  
Versteht mich nicht falsch, normalerweise beschäftige ich mich morgens mit den Träumen, ich in der Nacht hatte, bevor ich das Bett verlasse- oder überhaupt die Augen öffne. Nur war heute etwas anders.  
Das Erste, was mir aufgefallen war, sogar mit geschlossenen Augen, war, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett lag, sondern an einem Tisch saß, den Kopf auf meine gefalteten Arme gelegt. Zudem hatte ich nicht geträumt, jedenfalls ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, denn ich weiß, dass alle Menschen in der REM-Schlafphase träumen. Langsam hob ich den Kopf von meinen Armen. Während ich mich streckte und umhersah, wurde mir langsam klar, wo ich war.   
Ich befand mich in der Bücherei im öffentlichen Teil von Stark Industries, an einem der Schreibtische, der mit mehreren Bücherstapeln vollgestellt war. Vor mir lagen einige offene Bücher über Schaltkreise. Ich war gestern hier gewesen, um etwas zu recherchieren, und hatte die Zeit vergessen. Offensichtlich war ich eingeschlafen, und ein Blick auf mein Handy sagte mir, dass es mitten in der Nacht beziehungsweise sehr früh am Morgen war- wie auch immer man 2:47 Uhr interpretieren möchte. Ich stand auf und nahm meine Umhängetasche, die ich gegen den Tisch gelehnt hatte.  
Ich weiß zwar nicht, wieso mich niemand geweckt oder überhaupt bemerkt hatte, allerdings war es passiert, und ich war komplett allein in der, abgesehen von der Schreibtischlampe, dunklen Bücherei. Der öffentliche Teil von Stark Industries war geschlossen, und ich war noch hier, obwohl ich schon längst wieder im Wohnheim hätte sein müssen.   
Langsam realisierte ich, dass ich ein ernsthaftes Problem hatte.  
Ich nahm mein Handy wieder in die Hand und schaltete die Taschenlampe ein, dann knipste ich die Schreibtischlampe aus. Jetzt war es vollkommen dunkel, abgesehen von dem schmalen Lichtkegel, der von dem Gerät ausging. Ich machte mich auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang. Ich habe zwar nicht wirklich Angst im Dunkeln, aber die hohen Regale, die sich wegen des spärlichen Lichts unendlich in die Höhe zu ranken schienen, wirkten furchteinflößend. Ich konzentrierte mich auf meinen Herzschlag, während ich den vertrauten Weg zum Ausgang der Bücherei zurücklegte. Von dort aus müsste ich nur noch den Korridor entlang, dann über die Treppen nach unten und dann raus aus dem Gebäude. Hier kommt wieder ein Problem ins Spiel: Die Tatsache, dass ,geschlossen‘ meistens auch ‚abgeschlossen‘ bedeutet. In der Hoffnung, dass das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht auf Stark Industries zutreffen würde, zog ich an der Klinke der Glastür, welche sich, zu meiner Erleichterung, öffnete. Ich hielt mein leuchtendes Handy hoch, als ich die Bibliothek verließ und die Tür hinter mir zufallen ließ. Nun befand ich mich in der Halle, von welcher die meisten öffentlichen Teile des Gebäudes abgingen, welche nun aber vollkommen leer war. Was das Ganze noch unheimlicher machte, war die Tatsache, dass alle Wände so weit entfernt waren, dass das Licht der Handytaschenlampe sie nicht trafen. Mrs. Stark, welche schließlich die Geschäftsführerin ist, hat zum Glück kein Faible für überflüssiges Dekor, was meinen Weg durch die Halle im Halb-Licht deutlich erschwert hätte. Schließlich schaffe ich es häufig, irgendwo gegenzulaufen, weil ich mich von irgendetwas ablenken lasse. Auf der offenen Liste der Sachen, die ich angerempelt hatte, standen unter anderem der Schuldirektor der Midtown High, mehrere Bauarbeiter auf diversen Straßen, unzählige Laternenpfähle, und Flash Thompson aus der Parallelklasse. Letzteres war allerdings nicht unbedingt ein Versehen gewesen. Aber er hatte sich über ein paar andere Schüler lustig gemacht, die angeschlagen wegen des Blips waren, und all das, obwohl er selbst geblipt wurde. Ich selbst wurde nicht geblipt, aber ziemlich viele Lehrer und Schüler schon. Es war furchtbar, fünf Jahre auf einer halb belebten Erde zu leben, einfach nur, weil sie so leer war, und, so komisch es auch klingen mag, sie war grau. So viele Dinge liefen aus dem Ruder, und plötzlich waren dann alle wieder da, ohne jeden Grund dafür. Obwohl ich fast elf war, als die Hälfte der Lebewesen verschwand, verstand ich nicht, wieso, oder überhaupt, was passiert war.   
In Gedanken versunken stieß ich mit der Schulter gegen eine weitere Glastür, welche zu den Treppen führte, und ließ mein Handy fallen. Ich rieb meine leicht schmerzende Schulter und bückte mich, um es wieder aufzuheben, als ich bemerkte, dass sich das Licht der nun nach oben scheinenden Lampe in einer verschachtelten Glaskonstruktion an der Decke, einem der Kronleuchter, spiegelte. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sich das Licht brach und in alle Richtungen verstreute. Ich bewegte das Handy ein bisschen, und die Lichtpunkte tanzten im Raum herum.  
Als ich noch dabei war, das Lichterspiel zu beobachten, hörte ich ein Geräusch, wie etwas Schweres, das herunterfällt, ziemlich weit weg. Ich schnappte mir mein Handy und richtete mich wieder auf, wobei ich den verrutschten Gurt meiner Umhängetasche gerade zog. Das Geräusch schien von unten zu kommen, also einige Stockwerke unter mir. Ich drückte gegen die Glastür. Sie öffnete sich nicht. Nach drei Sekunden innerer Panik bemerkte ich den Aufkleber an der Tür: ‚Ziehen‘. Ich unterdrückte das Verlangen, mir die Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen, und zog an der Tür. Wieder öffnete sie sich nicht.  
Diesmal dauerte die innere Panik länger als ein paar Sekunden.  
Während mein Herz damit beschäftigt war, durchzudrehen, war der rational denkende Teil meines Gehirns schon weiter. Aus dem Prozess, der nur einige Momente dauerte, gingen die vier Möglichkeiten hervor, die ich jetzt, da der einzige Ausgang abgeschlossen war, hatte.  
a) Die Nacht abwarten  
b) Das Glas der Tür zerschlagen   
c) Einen anderen Ausgang suchen  
d) Die Polizei rufen.  
Die Nacht abwarten konnte ich nicht, sonst würde ich riskieren, von den Sicherheitsleuten wegen Einbruchverdachts festgenommen zu werden, und obwohl ich nicht eingebrochen war, hatte ich keine Beweise dafür- so, wie es keine Beweise für einen Einbruch gab. Insgesamt wäre das Ganze also nur langwierig und nervig, also fiel diese Option weg, genau wie die zweite und vierte, das Glas der Tür zerschlagen oder die Polizei rufen, wieder wegen Einbruchverdachts. Ich hatte keine Zeit, festgenommen zu werden. Wenn man jede undurchführbare Option ausschließt, muss die, die übrig bleibt, die richtige sein. Also muss ich wohl einen anderen Ausgang suchen.  
Ich leuchte durch die Halle und entdecke im Dämmerlicht, wo das Licht kaum noch hinkam, eine weitere Tür. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich vorher erst einmal während eines Schulausflugs hindurchgegangen bin, denn sie führt zu einem Seminarraum. Ich mag Seminare nicht, deshalb. Ich dachte aber, dieses Mal konnte ich eine Ausnahme machen.   
Ich ging durch die Halle und stieß die Tür auf, die offensichtlich nicht abgeschlossen war. Auch der Seminarraum war übergroß. An der Wand hing ein Plakat mit einer Liste über Termine in dem Raum darauf. Kurz las ich sie mir im Licht der Handytaschenlampe durch.   
Oh, Mister Banner hält nächste Woche einen Vortrag über Evolution von Menschen basierend auf früheren Lebensumständen…  
Ich griff nach meinem Notizbuch in meiner Umhängetasche, um mir das Datum und die Uhrzeit zu notieren, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf über meine eigene Unfähigkeit. Ich musste mich konzentrieren! Ich durchquerte die Tischreihen und öffnete die Tür zu den Toiletten an der hinteren Wand des Raumes gegenüber der Eingangstür. Jetzt, wo ich wieder dort war, erinnerte ich mich, dass ich mich während des endlos langweiligen Vortrags unseres Lehrers in diesem Raum beim Ausflug ins Badezimmer verzogen hatte. Nicht, dass das Thema selbst nicht spannend gewesen wäre, ich hatte aber schon alles über subatomare Teilchen gelesen, bevor unser Lehrer sie jemals erwähnte. Wie auch immer, ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sich vor dem Fenster eine Notleiter befand.   
Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber im Halbdunkeln allein in einem klinisch sauberen Waschraum zu sein hat irgendwie was. Ich schaute durch besagtes Fenster, und, tatsächlich, draußen befand sich, wie in meiner Erinnerung, die Notleiter. Ich drehte den Verschlussmechanismus des Fensters, welches sich anschließend ohne Probleme öffnen ließ. Kalte Nachtluft stieß mir entgegen, gleichzeitig blendeten mich die Lichter der Stadt, die niemals schläft. Normalerweise verachte ich diesen Aspekt von New York, weil man so nie richtig die Sterne sehen kann, in dem Moment war ich aber einfach nur froh darüber, zu sehen, was ich tat.  
Ich schaltete die Taschenlampenfunktion aus und steckte das Handy in meine Tasche. Als ich meine Arme aus dem Fenster streckte, um nach der ersten Metallsprosse zu fassen, und gleichzeitig meine Beine über die Fensterbank nach draußen schwang, fröstelte ich. Ich hatte natürlich keine Jacke dabei, im warmen September brauchte ich keine, jedenfalls tagsüber. Ohne nach unten zu schauen, da ich mich immerhin mehrere Stockwerke über dem Boden befand, drehte ich mich, mich mit einer Hand an die Leiter klammernd, um, um mit der anderen Hand das Fenster wieder zuzuschieben. Den Verschlussmechanismus konnte man von außen natürlich nicht erreichen, also beließ ich es dabei, drehte mich zurück und begann, die Leiter nach unten zu klettern.   
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, aber irgendwann stieß ich mit dem Fuß gegen etwas Hartes. Ich schaute endlich runter. Ich war an einer Metallplatte angelangt. Ich stellte mich mit beiden Füßen darauf und ließ die kalten Sprossen los, welche sich so anfühlten, als würden sie die Körperwärme aus meinen Fingern ziehen. Ich rieb meine Hände aneinander, und während ich wieder Gefühl in meinen tauben Fingern bekam, peilte ich die neue Lage.   
Ich war zwar immer noch nicht auf dem Boden, aber ich war ihm drei Stockwerke näher als zuvor. Die Plattform, auf der ich stand, war vor einer Glastür in der Außenwand angebracht. Eine weitere Leiter ging von der Seite aus, doch als ich hinabschaute, erkannte ich, dass mehrere Sprossen fehlten und Absperrband den Anfang versperrte. Also wandte ich mich lieber wieder der Glastür zu, welche sich, wie ich dann feststellte, glücklicherweise auch von außen öffnen ließ.   
Nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir zufallen gelassen hatte, wühlte ich in meiner Tasche nach meinem Handy, und schaltete dann wieder die Taschenlampenfunktion ein. Ich war in einem Flur gelandet, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Am Ende des Korridors befand sich eine weitere Glastür, und alle zwei oder drei Meter war eine Tür in die Wände links und rechts eingelassen. Als ich das Handy hob, bemerkte ich Schilder, die neben den Türe an den Wänden angebracht waren. Die Tür unmittelbar rechts von mir führte anscheinend in einem Raum, in dem ‚Forschungen an der Gravitationskonstante‘ durchgeführt wurden. Ich war in der Forschungsabteilung von Stark Industries gelandet, jedenfalls in einer von ihnen.   
Bevor ich einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, sah ich Lichtkegel über die Glastür am Ende des Flurs huschen. Jemand war dort drüben! Ich hätte mich freuen und rufen sollen, denn es könnte ja ein Nachtwächter oder so etwas sein. Doch ich stand wie eingefroren da. Irgendwo in meinem Hirn bildete sich die Vermutung, dass es auch Einbrecher sein könnten. Natürlich war das lächerlich, jedoch wartete ich, bis das Licht verschwunden schien, bevor ich schnellen Schrittes in Richtung der Tür ging, wobei ich das Licht meines Handys etwas dimmte.   
Die Tür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Langsam zog ich sie hinter mir zu, während ich mich in dem neuen Raum umsah. Er war aufgebaut wie ein Büro. Schreibtische und Trennwände schienen ein regelrechtes Labyrinth zu bilden. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es kein Callcenter in Stark Industries gab, hätte ich diesen Raum für eines gehalten. Ich sah mich vorsichtig um und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in die Ecken. Drei weitere Türen, eine an jeder Wand, gingen von dem Raum ab. Außer mir schien niemand hier zu sein, doch ich war mir vollkommen sicher, Lichtkegel wie von Taschenlampen gesehen zu haben. Ich spähte durch jede weitere Glastür, doch die Flure hinter ihnen waren alle identisch- und wie ausgestorben. Ich stellte in meinem Kopf einige Berechnungen an. Der Haupteingang des Gebäudes befand sich natürlich an der Vorderseite. Der Seminarraum, durch den ich gegangen bin, war somit gesehen links, und wenn ich an der Außenwand runtergeklettert war und dann geradeaus gegangen war, musste ich somit die Tür nehmen, die an der Wand links von dem Gang war, aus dem ich gekommen war, um zur Hinterseite des Gebäudes und dadurch zum Treppenhaus zu kommen. Ich ging also schnurstracks auf die Tür links zu. Aber bevor ich sie erreicht hatte, hörte ich etwas hinter mir. Reflexartig ließ ich mein Handy in meine Tasche fallen, was den Lichtstrahl erlischen ließ, und versteckte mich hinter einer Trennwand, die zufällig gerade neben mir stand. Auf dem Boden neben mir erschienen Schatten, als sich ein plötzlicher Lichtkegel am anderen Ende des Raumes bewegte… Nein, nicht einer, mehrere, mindestens zwei, wie ich an den Schatten erkannte. Diese bewegten sich zur Seite. Vorsichtig schlich ich um die Trennwand herum, entgegengesetzt zu den Schritten, welche durch den Raum hallten. Dem Geräusch nach waren es drei Personen, drei Männer, wie ich vermutete. Ich duckte mich hinter den Schreibtisch neben der Trennwand und spähte vorsichtig an einer Topfpflanze vorbei, welche unter anderem darauf stand.   
Im blendenden Licht der Taschenlampen erkannte ich, wie ich schon vorher gedacht hatte, drei Männer. Sie trugen seltsame Konstruktionen, jeder eine. Fast hätte ich laut und erschrocken eingeatmet, konnte es aber gerade noch unterdrücken. Diese Männer waren hundertprozentig Einbrecher. Jetzt kam ich nicht mehr drumherum.   
Während mein Handy noch in meiner Tasche war, schaltete ich die Taschenlampe aus und dimmte die Bildschirmhelligkeit so weit wie nur möglich. Während ich mich weiterhin entgegen der Richtung, die die Männer einschlugen, bewegte, öffnete ich die Telefonfunktion und wählte 110, bevor ich mich unter dem Schreibtisch versteckte. Es piepte einige Male, dann verstummte es. Ich sah auf den Bildschirm. Kein Empfang. Kein Empfang?! Wie ist das möglich, das hier ist Stark Industries, in New York!   
Ich steckte das Handy wieder ein und sah mich um. Ich musste schnellstmöglich die Polizei alamieren, bevor diese Einbrecher mit was-auch-immer davonkamen. Auf einem anderen Schreibtisch entdeckte ich ein Festnetztelefon. Altmodisch, aber dem Himmel sei Dank. Ich ignorierte mein pochendes Herz und verließ mein Versteck. Die Schatten auf dem Boden bewegten sich weiterhin, als ich mich leise aufrichtete. Scheinbar steuerten die Männer den Gang an, zu dem ich auch erst wollte, der, der, meiner Vermutung nach, zu den Treppen führte. Ich hob vorsichtig die Hand und griff nach dem Hörer. Dann geschah etwas, mit dem ich nicht gerechnet hatte. Das Telefon gab einen lauten Piepton von sich, als ich die erste Zahl drückte.  
Ich erstarrte, genauso wie die Schatten auf dem Boden. Dann durchschnitt ein heiserer Ruf die Stille.  
„Hände hoch!“, bellte einer der Männer. Ich drehte mich vorsichtig zu den drei Einbrechern um. Die drei Taschenlampen, die jetzt auf mich gerichtet waren, blendeten mich, und ich blinzelte heftig.  
„Fallen lassen“, ertönte die gleiche Stimme erneut.   
Erst verstand ich nicht, was er meinte, dann wurde mir klar, dass ich immer noch den Telefonhörer in der Hand hielt. Ich ließ ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch gleiten. Ein Teil von mir wollte wegrennen, ein anderer weinen, und einer wollte einen dummen Kommentar machen.  
„Denkt ihr, ich greife euch mit einem Telefon an?“, fragte ich. Es ist wohl offensichtlich, welcher der Teile gewonnen hatte.   
„Keine blöden Witze!“, sagte ein anderer Mann.  
Als die drei näher kamen, gewöhnten sich meine Augen an das helle Licht. Die Männer trugen, wie ich schon vorher erkannt hatte, jeder ein Gerät mit sich. Sie sahen aus wie Waffen aus Sci-Fi-Filmen. Also gefährlich.  
Ich hielt den Atem an, als die kleine Gruppe vor mir stehen blieb, nur einige Meter von mir entfernt. Die Männer schienen sich leise zu beratschlagen. Ging es da gerade um mein Schicksal? Denn wenn ja, hätte ich gerne ein Wörtchen mitgeredet. Dann wendete sich der Größte der Einbrecher zu mir.  
„Was bist du?“, fragte er. Er war derjenige, der mir gesagt hatte, dass ich die Hände hochnehmen solle. Ich konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie dunkel seine Augen im Vergleich zu seinen Haaren waren- dunkelbraun gegen weißblond.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen“, entgegnete ich, die Hände immer noch auf Höhe meiner Schultern.   
„In welcher Abteilung du arbeitest!“, blaffte ein anderer Mann mit dunklen Haaren, der, der meine Witze beleidigt hatte.  
„Ich arbeite hier nicht“, sagte ich.  
„Was machst du dann hier? Wie heißt du?“, fragte der erste Mann. Das waren zwei Fragen auf einmal. Ich dachte kurz nach. Der Mann richtete die komische Waffe auf mich. Ich entschied mich für die zweite Frage.  
„Hall“, sagte ich schnell, „Terra Hall.“  
Die Männer wechselten einen Blick. Der, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte, sah besorgt aus. Ich fing an, ganz langsam in meiner Tasche nach meinem Taser zu tasten. Natürlich hatte ich einen kleinen Taser dabei, und Pfefferspray. Willkommen in New York.  
„Cole, das ist nur ein Kind“, sagte der Besorgte leise.  
Der große Mann, mit dem er geredet hatte, knallte urplötzlich seine Fäuste auf einen nahegelegenen Tisch. Ich zuckte zusammen, mit so einem Ausbruch hatte ich nicht gerechnet.  
„Verdammt noch mal, Jeffrey“, fauchte er, „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass wir nie unsere Namen vor Zeugen sagen dürfen!“  
Was für eine Ironie. Der Mann, Cole, der Jeffrey angeschrien hatte, wendete sich wieder mir zu und fuchtelte mit der Waffe herum. Dabei bemerkte ich ein Logo, welches auf der Seite abgebildet war: M.A.R.S., und zwei Ellipsen mit je einem kleinen Kreis. Wahrscheinlich war das die Organisation, für die die Männer arbeiteten, allerdings half mir diese Information im Moment herzlich wenig. Wenn Iron Woman an meiner Stelle hier wäre, oder Black Panther, oder Spiderman, dann hätten diese Typen keine Chance gehabt. So, wie es für mich aussah, war das allerdings das Ende.  
„Also keine Zeugen“, sagte der dritte Mann, dessen Namen ich nicht kannte, mit einem düsteren Unterton, „Sie hat unsere Gesichter gesehen und kennt eure Namen.“  
Auch er zielte jetzt auf mich. Auf seiner Waffe konnte ich kein Logo erkennen, lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich von den zwei auf mich gerichteten Schusswaffen abgelenkt war. Endlich schlossen sich meine Finger um den Taser in meiner Tasche. Leider blieb mein Vorhaben nicht unbemerkt.  
Jeffrey richtete seine Waffe ebenfalls auf mich, und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von besorgt zu gefährlich. „Vergiss es“, warnte er und deutete mit dem Lauf auf meine Tasche.  
Langsam zog ich meine Hand wieder heraus, während ich im Kopf versuchte, blitzschnell einen Plan auszuarbeiten. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich entweder alles geschehen lassen und, wie es aussah, in einer Einbruchsschießerei sterben würde, oder eine letzte Chance nutzen könnte. Ich entschied mich für Letzteres.  
Als ich die Hand aus der Tasche hob, die Handfläche scheinbar leer in Richtung der drei Männer, versteckte ich, zwischen meinen Fingern am Handrücken festgeklemmt, den Taser.  
„Auf den Boden“, befahl Cole und deutete wieder mit seiner Waffe herum. Das schien so sein Ding zu sein, mit Waffen rumfuchteln.  
Ich reagierte nur langsam, um Zeit zu schinden, und wartete insgeheim darauf, dass die drei Männer einen unachtsamen Moment hatten.  
„Na, wird’s bald!“, fauchte Jeffrey. Das war alles, was ich brauchte.  
So schnell, dass es mir selbst fast übernatürlich erschien, packte ich den Taser und zielte auf Cole, da er schließlich der Anführer zu sein schien. Leider schien das Team damit gerechnet zu haben, und alle drei fingen gleichzeitig an, auf mich zu schießen. Lichtblitze in verschiedenen Farben zuckten durch den Raum, als ich mich, da mein Plan ja offensichtlich gescheitert war, umdrehte und im Zickzack davonrannte, auf eine der Türen zu. Eine Art grüner Kugelblitz, so groß wie meine Hand, verfehlte mich haarscharf. Dann tauchte plötzlich Cole vor mir auf. Ich blieb abrupt stehen und wollte mich umdrehen, aber Jeffrey und der andere Mann schnitten mir den Rückweg ab.   
Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich, wie alle drei die unterschiedlichen Waffen hoben. Dann drückten sie gleichzeitig ab.

„Ich hab’s dir gesagt, man kann sie nicht anfassen.“  
„Schon klar, Pep. Wer weiß noch davon?“  
„Nur wir. Wren hat mich zuerst benachrichtigt, ich dann dich, und du hast dann allen anderen Bescheid gesagt.“  
„Die Barriere besteht nicht aus meiner Art von Magie. Ich würde es merken.“  
„Dann ist es was anderes. Was genau ist überhaupt passiert?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich kam hier heute morgen rein, und sie war einfach da. Ich meine, schau dir den Raum an.“  
Stimmengewirr durchdrang das dumpfe Dröhnen in meinen Ohren, welches mir das Gefühl gab, Unterwasser zu sein. Ich öffnete meine Augen nicht. Ich lag auf hartem Boden. Dem kaum merklichen Hall der Stimmen nach zu urteilen, war der Raum, in dem ich war, groß und ziemlich leer. Also war ich nicht mehr in dem Büro.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Stimme.   
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Wir sollten einfach warten, bis sie aufwacht.“  
Die beiden Männerstimmen, die das gesagt hatten, kannte ich nicht.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich dachte, die Sicherheitslücken wären alle geschlossen.“  
Diese Stimme erkannte ich sofort. Sie gehörte zu Mrs. Virginia Stark, besser bekannt als Iron Woman.  
Ich schlug endlich die Augen auf und blinzelte in Neonröhrenlicht. Wie ich vermutet hatte, lag ich auf Betonboden. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf. Mein Kopf tat weh, mir war schwindelig und mein Körper kribbelte, als wäre jede meiner Gliedmaßen eingeschlafen. Als ich mich umschaute, bemerkte ich als Erstes die Schreibtische und Bürostühle, die sich kaputt an den fernen Wänden übereinanderstapelten. Die Waffen, mit denen die Männer geschossen hatten, mussten einen überirdischen Rückstoß erzeugt haben. Was für ein Glück, dass mich offensichtlich alle drei verfehlt hatten.  
Nachdem ich das gedacht hatte, erkannte ich eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen, die etwa fünf Meter von mir entfernt standen und mich beobachteten.   
Den Mann mit dunkler Haut und Augenklappe, der grimmig dreinschaute, erkannte ich nicht. Daneben standen zwei weitere Männer, von denen ich nur einen kannte, obwohl mir der andere ebenfalls bekannt vorkam. Bruce Banner, oder auch Hulk. Die zwei Frauen hingegen kannte ich: Virginia Stark, Iron Woman, und Wren Wood, Silver Wolf.   
„Du bist wach“, stellte der Mann mit Augenklappe fest. Er hatte eine sehr autoritäre Ausstrahlung. Ich nickte leicht, um meine stechenden Kopfschmerzen nicht schlimmer zu machen.  
„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Mrs. Stark.  
„Terra Hall“, wollte ich sagen, doch meine Stimme wollte nicht. Kein Ton kam heraus. Ich räusperte mich, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend, und versuchte es nochmal. Diesmal klappte es. „Terra Hall.“  
„Was bist du?“, fragte Ms. Wood.  
Ich rieb mir über die Augen. Irgendwie schien alles zu hell- und zu laut. „Sie sind die zweite Person, die mich das fragt...“, machte ich den kläglichen Versuch, die Situation etwas aufzulockern.  
Die Gruppe wechselte einen Blick. Der Mann, der mir bekannt vorkam, wandte sich zuerst wieder an mich.  
„Bei welchem Meister hast du gelernt?“  
Ich schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wovon redete dieser Typ?  
„Wie nennt man diese Art von Magie?“, fragte der Mann weiter.   
Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. Was für Magie? Die Magie, ohnmächtig zu werden?  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Ms. Wood, gerade in dem Moment, als Mr. Banner fragte „Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“  
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und zog die Knie an den Oberkörper, während ich gleichzeitig meine Ohren mit den Händen bedeckte. Das Stechen wollte nicht aufhören, und immer noch sandte jedes Geräusch eine Welle von Schmerz durch meinen Schädel.   
Ganz dumpf und für mich unverständlich hörte ich die Gruppe reden. Dann durchdrang ein Ruf das monotone Murmeln. Ich hob den Kopf und sah eine Pistole, deren Mündung auf mich zeigte. Der Mann mit der Augenklappe zielte auf mich, während die anderen vier ihn davon zu überzeugen versuchten, die Waffe runterzunehmen.   
„Fury, das ist keine akzeptable Lösung“, sagte der Mann, der die ganze Zeit über Magie geredet hatte.  
Fury, der offensichtlich der Mann war, der auf mich zielte, schaute mir mit seinem Auge direkt ins Gesicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er würde mich durchleuchten. Dann drückte er ab.  
Der Schuss hallte durch den Raum, und instinktiv drückte ich wieder die Hände auf die Ohren.   
Doch nichts geschah.  
Ich schaute wieder vorsichtig auf. Die einige Meter entfernt stehenden Personen starrten auf etwas, das mitten in der Luft war. Fury griff nach vorne und zog an etwas Kleinem. Als er es zu fassen bekam und das zuvor fliegende Ding hochhielt, sah ich genauer hin. Es war ein kleines schwarzes Projektil.  
Fury hatte mich nicht verfehlt. Irgendetwas hatte den Schuss mitten in der Luft aufgehalten. Die fünf starrten mich an, und ich starrte auf das Projektil. Ich hörte mein Herz förmlich in meinen Ohren pochen, als Fury die Hand sinken ließ.   
Der mir bekannt vorkommende Mann hob dafür seine. Er machte eine seltsame und kompliziert aussehende Handbewegung, und orangenes Licht in Form eines Musters bildete sich von seiner Hand aus. Endlich erkannte ich ihn. Es war Doctor Strange, der Magier.   
Dr. Strange machte etwas, das wie eine Wurfbewegung aussah. Das orangene Muster verformte sich zu einer Kugel und schoss auf mich zu. Ich wollte schon wieder meinen Kopf mit den Händen schützen, als ich sah, wie die Kugel mitten in der Luft, vier Meter von mir entfernt, hängenblieb und sich dann verflüchtigte wie Zuckerwatte in Wasser.  
Bruce Banner zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Es war klein, rund und flach. Die vier anderen scharten sich um ihn. Nach ein paar Sekunden starrten sie wieder mich an. Mr. Banner hielt das Ding so, dass ich die Oberfläche sehen konnte, es war ein Kompass. Ein kaputter, anscheinend, denn die Nadel drehte sich wie wild in alle Richtungen.


End file.
